Follow Me
Follow Me (Hangul: 따라와) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the fourth track from their first mini album Got It?. Audio Spotify Lyrics 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize 모두 다같이 Hands up 여기 모여 Hands Up 길을 길을 비켜라 lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ 헤매고 다니지 말고 여기로 오라고 lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ 돌아보지마 GOT7 우리와 놀자고 lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ 돌자고 Turn & Turn lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ 뛰어다니며 사고 쳐 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize 모두 다같이 Hands up 여기 모여 Hands Up 길을 길을 비켜라 Who! 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize 모두 다같이 Hands up 여기 모여 Hands Up 길을 길을 비켜라 (what) (hey) (What) (hey) 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize 모두 다같이 Hands up 여기 모여 Hands Up 길을 길을 비켜라 |Rom = 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize modu dagachi Hands up yeogi moyeo Hands Up gireul gireul bikyeora lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ hemaego daniji malgo yeogiro orago lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ dorabojima GOT7 uriwa noljago lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ doljago Turn & Turn lyrics|BamBam|Bam}}/ ttwieodanimyeo sago chyeo 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize modu dagachi Hands up yeogi moyeo Hands Up gireul gireul bikyeora Who! 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize 모두 다같이 Hands up 여기 모여 Hands Up 길을 길을 비켜라 (what) (hey) (What) (hey) 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize modu dagachi Hands up yeogi moyeo Hands Up gireul gireul bikyeora |Eng = 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize Everyone hands up Gather here, hands up, get out the way Why do they keep staring at me? Wherever I go, everyone looks at me at least once Eyes are focused on me from here and there Don’t shake up my heart however you want, baby Don’t wander around and just come here Don’t look back, GOT7, come play with us, Turn and turn, Run around and get in trouble Oops! I didn’t do that From here and there, Everyone cheers at us Feels good? Fine, I’ll invite you To the world you want Differently, specially, I’ll stand in front and run With style, with my own way Follow, follow, follow me 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize Everyone hands up Gather here, hands up, get out the way I know you came knowingly so cut to the chase, I’m a bit impatient Alo alo ha! I’ll do it on my own, I’m faster than the navigation Should I run or not? Hesitate for only a moment If you lose focus, you’ll get eaten up So run, run & run, here and there, set a fire Who? Did I do that? From here and there, Everyone cheers at us Feels good? Fine, I’ll invite you To the world you want Differently, specially, I’ll stand in front and run With style, with my own way Follow, follow, follow me 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize Everyone hands up Gather here, hands up, get out the way You gon get it girl, Ima pretty boy Quit playin hard to get you’ll never find a better boy So come along with me if you wanna do it right Cause I can show you How to have a good time, all night So tell me whatcha think, doesnt it sound nice? So follow follow me if you want that good life GOT 7 GOT GOT 7 (what) GOT 7 GGOT GOT 7 (hey) Well let’s forget about all the Trauma Will try to make you my queen Just like stories in the Drama Just don’t know who will come up ain’t no body who would come pop in to my mind Better be somebody special for me Stand by me girl even though ima bad boy Baby girl be my only only good girl GOT 7 GOT GOT 7 (What) GOT 7 GGOT GOT 7 (hey) 1 Step & 2 Step Girl Everybody wanna makes that noize Everyone hands up Gather here, hands up, get out the way }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Got It? Category:Discography Category:Songs